Como e Para Sempre
by Cellinha Granger
Summary: Ron & Mione. Brigando COMO sempre, mas dessa vez: se apaixonando PARA SEMPRE!
1. O Convite

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling e não contém fins lucrativos.

Aproveitem e boa leitura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A)** Resolvi fazer essa fic, porque simplesmente amo Ron e Hermione, achei que seria interessante ter uma historia com um verão um "_pouquinho_" diferente dos outros.

Agradecimentos:

**DoomPotter**: Se eu te agradecesse um milhão de vezes seria pouco.

Valeu mesmo, era isso mesmo que eu tava precisando.

**LelyInTheSky**: Minha autora favorita, amei sua idéia de Jorge com Gabrielle em "Amor é tudo que se precisa" e decidi, copiar um pouquinho. Se importa?

Reviews, por favor, mesmo se for uma critica não muito agradável.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**COMO E PARA SEMPRE**

by Cellinha Granger

Cap. 01 - O Convite

- Sim, claro.

Essa foi à resposta de Ronald Weasley ao acabar de ler uma carta que Hermione Granger lhe enviara havia poucos minutos e que dizia:

_Ron_

_Por incrível que pareça, estou lhe mandando essa carta para te fazer um convite e espero que você não responda como fez da última vez, em que você me mandou aquele berrador, só porque eu fiz um comentário de que nunca havia recebido um._

_Pra refrescar sua memória, no final você dizia: "E ai? Gostou?"_

_Francamente Ronald Weasley, sua atitude foi extremamente infantil. Meus pais vieram correndo para o meu quarto achando que algo tinha acontecido, sem contar que eu chutei o Bichento pelo menos dois metros longe da minha cama, coitado, tenho certeza que alem de te odiar ele também me odeia agora._

_Enfim, estou lhe mandando essa carta como um convite para que você Harry e Gina venham passar a ultima semana de férias na minha casa. Ccmo já passei algumas temporadas ai na toca achei interessante que vocês viessem pra cá._

_Creio que Sr. e Sra. Weasley ficarão radiantes em saber que você e Gina não estarão aí no final das ferias de verão e terão uns dias de paz e sossego, mas tenho certeza que ela vai sentir muito falta de vocês, assim como sente dos outros. Ainda mais agora que Fred e Jorge estão namorando e trabalhando bastante, Gui esta morando na França com Fleur e Carlinhos continua com seus dragões na Romênia._

_Harry confirmou a vinda dele pra cá, esta louco para se livrar dos Durleys._

_Estou esperando a resposta de vocês._

_Gostariam de passar o final das férias aqui?_

_Hermione_

Ron deu uma gostosa gargalhada ao imaginar Bichento sendo arremessado da cama de Hermione e rapidamente saiu do quarto chamando pela irmã:

-Ginny! Ginny, você...

Mal teve tempo de terminar a frase quando percebeu que estava rolando escada a baixo. Caiu de bruços no chão da cozinha, a família apreciava seu café da manhã quando sua entrada triunfal chamou-lhe a atenção. Levantou tão rápido quanto caíra:

-Bom Dia! - Disse tentando disfarçar, na esperança de que ninguém comentasse o que lhe acontecera. Não obteve sucesso nessa tarefa, pois os gêmeos desataram em gargalhadas, acompanhados por Ginny e até o Sr. Weasley. - Eu disse Bom Dia! - Insistiu Ron, mas foi em vão. Todos estavam rindo com exceção da Sra.Weasley que agora vinha em sua direção.

- Roniquinho, você esta bem? – pediu ela aflita - Se machucou?

- Não, mãe eu tô ótimo. – respondeu ele antes de sentar-se numa cadeira vazia.

Ainda tinha o pergaminho nas mãos, Ginny percebeu isso e foi tirando-o dele, apesar de seus protestos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou a ruiva indiferente.

- Um convite da Mione. - Fred e Jorge se entreolharam. - Esta nos convidando para passarmos a ultima semana de férias na casa dela.

- Desculpe maninho, mas não podemos ir! - disse Fred fazendo cara de falsa tristeza.

- Ainda bem, porque não foram convidados - retrucou Ron rabugento.

- Mas que ingrata! Jorge? Poderia imaginar algum motivo pelo qual a CDF se incomoda com nossa tão requisitada presença? - Perguntou Fred indignado.

- Eu suponho que apenas o fato de serem Fred e Jorge é o bastante. – falou Ginny e Ron abafou uma risadinha.

- Pelo jeito teremos que fazer com que o cabelo dela cresça mais um pouquinho dos lados - sugeriu Jorge ao irmão.

- Está certíssimo irmão, - Fred pegou um pergaminho no bolso e começou a fazer anotações com uma pena curta – Vamos ver, ainda devemos aquela azaração da língua verde, acho que podemos fazer um chiclete com tinta permanente para essa,...

- Não esqueça daquilo que vamos fazer com as gravatas do Percy, - os dois riram e falaram ao mesmo tempo: - Vai ser demais!

- Por Merlin, não sejam ridículos, - exclamou a Sra. Weasley aborrecida, - Hermione sabe que vocês estão trabalhando feito doidos naquelas loja de logros no Beco Diagonal, por isso não os convidou.

- Pois é maninho, deve ser isso mesmo – Falou Fred riscando uma linha no pergaminho – Além disso, precisamos nos apressar se quisermos ganhar galeões hoje.

- Mande lembranças, _Roniquinho_. - disse Jorge levantando-se e beijando a mãe no rosto, seguido por Fred que copiou o ato. – Mais uma coisa irmãozinho, fique de olho na Ginny.

A garota, que estava comento ovos com bacon, indagou assustada:

- O que tem eu?

Mas a pergunta foi ignorada quando os gêmeos se encaminharam até a lareira e após dois gritos quase idênticos os dois foram parar no _"Beco Diagonal!"_.

-O que eles quiseram dizer com isso, Gina? - Perguntou o Sr. Weasley à filha, que deu de ombros entes de responder.

- São malucos. - E logo mudou de assunto. -Então Ron, você já respondeu a carta?

-Não, ainda não.

-E o que você esta esperando para dizer a ela que vamos? - Perguntava a garota sem paciência.

Ron dessa vez subia cuidadosamente as escadas, evitando outro tombo. Chegando em seu quarto foi logo procurando uma pena e um pergaminho em que pudesse responder para Hermione. Após encontrá-los, escreveu muito rápido, qual tamanho à sua empolgação.

_Hermione_

_Em resposta à sua carta anterior, eu confirmo nossa presença na sua casa, amanhã cedo estaremos invadindo sua lareira, só para esclarecer... Espero que ela não esteja bloqueada como a dos Dursley, alias tenho certeza que o Harry já esta aí, tentando se livrar deles o mais rápido possível né?_

_Acho que mamãe e papai sentirão nossa falta, mas tudo ficará bem, estão muito felizes porque ontem pela manhã, Gui lhes mandou uma coruja dizendo que Fleur esta grávida, mamãe não para de chorar e Jorge esta muito revoltado em saber que terá de ver a irmã de Fleur, Gabrielle, de vez em quando, mesmo sabendo que ele namora Parvati ela continua no pé dele._

_Todos passarão o natal desse ano aqui na toca._

_Claro que você vem né?_

_Discutiremos isso quando chegarmos aí, até logo._

_P.S – Desculpe pelo berrado._

_Ron_

Ao terminar de escrever, Ron dobrou o pergaminho e foi rapidamente em direção á Pichi que estava em uma gaiola em seu quarto. Imediatamente, ele amarrou a carta na coruja, que logo começou a piar de excitação.

Ron ficou observando pela janela sua coruja tão pequenina desaparecer, quando finalmente não conseguia mais vê-la deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando em algo para dar ao seu pai como presente. Tinha que lhe dar algo do mundo trouxa, seu pai era fascinado assim como ele. Imaginou imediatamente um patinho de borracha, lembrava da sua animação perguntando a Harry qual era a sua utilidade.

Aquele dia estava sendo extremamente tedioso, tanto para Ron como para Ginny, esperando a manhã seguinte com tamanha ansiedade, cada minuto Ron olhava para céu na esperança de ver Leela, a nova coruja de Hermione. A garota a ganhara de Krum no natal do ano anterior, Ron agora não sabia de quem menos gostava: Bichento ou Leela.

Já passara das 5:00 da tarde, e Ron sabia que logo mais a noite teria que aturar Fred e Jorge novamente. Foi então que decidiu praticar seu passatempo favorito: Arremessos de Gnomos. Chegando no jardim viu que Ginny tivera a mesma idéia. O ruivo ficou observando de longe a irmã lutar bravamente com um Gnomo que tentava lhe morder, e escutava a garota resmungar.

- Hoje você não escapa, seu maldito! - E pegando enfim o Gnomo começou a gira-lo encima de sua cabeça, Ron percebeu que a irmã não tinha jeito pra coisa e foi quando se aproximou, pegou um Gnomo com mais facilidade que Ginny e começou a rodopia-lo assim como fez a irmã. Ginny se surpreendeu com o potencial do irmão, pois Ron o arremessou de uma distancia excelente em comparação com seu arremesso anterior.

- Bem, parece que você tem ficado bem mais entediado do que eu. – ela falou com um sorriso maroto, enquanto apanhava outro Gnomo em cima de sua cabeça, jogando-o longe.

Ron tinha que assumir que aquele ultimo arremesso o tinha surpreendido, Ginny estava melhorando, mas mesmo assim o _seu foi muito melhor_. Mais uma vez Ginny se preparava para outro quando foi surpreendida com a pergunta:

- O que Fred quis dizer com "_fique de olhe em você_"?

Gina que estava com o Gnomo em sua mão, soltou-o e nem ao menos ouviu quando ele a xingou:

- O que? – indagou indiferente.

- O que ele quis dizer?

- Eu realmente não faço idéia Ron – ela respondeu de costas para o irmão e indo em direção a toca.

- Ele não iria dizer aquilo à toa. - Insistiu.

- Claro que iria, você sabe como aquelas dos são loucos. - Agora estavam subindo as escadas, Gina estava indo em direção o seu quarto e percebeu que Ron a seguia. - Por Melin Ron, me deixa em paz, o que você quer?

- Eu quero que você me responda... a Verdade – completou.

- Ta ta ta... Eu já sei o que você quer... Eu vou lhe dizer, mas você tem que me prometer que depois vai me deixar em paz, ok? – ela propôs quando finalmente se acomodou na sua cama.

- Ok. - disse Ron todo animado sentando na cama da irmã.

- Bem...é que...é que...eu e o Harry...eu e o Harry... – as bochechas da irmã ficaram da cor dos cabelos.

- O que tem você o Harry? – firmou ele desconfiado.

- Nós estamos...Namorando...Pronto, é isso...Feliz agora Roniquinho? – ela se atropelou com as palavras e agora encarava o irmão receosa.

Ron não sabia como estava se sentindo, Harry era seu melhor amigo e não lhe contara nada sobre isso, mas sempre achou que Harry e Ginny formavam um belo casal. Percebendo que o irmão não teve reação nenhuma, Gina lhe perguntou:

- Você não fala nada?

- Bem...Que bom, vocês formam um casalzinho até que bonitinho. - disse o garoto levantando-se.

- Que bom que você pensa assim. - disse a garota o acompanhando até a cozinha.

- Mas tem um porém, – ele constatou, parando no segundo degrau da escada.

- Tava muito bom pra ser verdade. – disse a garota virando os olhos e fazendo um careta.

- O que é agora?

- Eu não quero que vocês fiquem se beijando e se amassando na minha frente, ok?

- Tudo bem, eu prometo – ela falou sorrindo enquanto cruzava os dedos nas costas.

As nove da noite, Leela atravessou pela janela do quarto de Ron e deixou cair a resposta da amiga em seu colo. Pousando no dossel de sua cama e piando com dignidade ao pedir retribuição pela entrega. Apesar de não gostar da coruja, Ron tivera péssima experiência ao ignorá-la no passado, portando jogou um nuque para Leela que o apanhou no ar com o bico.

_Maldita coruja esperta_... Pensou ele enquanto abria a carta da amiga.

_Ron_

_Desculpe-me pela demora da resposta, fiquei dia todo fora, atrás dos preparativos para que vocês venham para cá, felizmente o Harry me ajudou. _

_Ainda bem que a sutileza com as palavras é a mesma de sempre: **invadir** a minha lareira? Claro, à vontade. Só não use pó em excesso, ok?_

_Bem, fico feliz que tudo esta dando certo ai na toca, posso ate imaginar Gabrielle colada no Jorge quando vier visitar, você se lembra no casamento do Gui e Fleur? Ela ficava todo tempo ao lado dele, Parvati estava soltando fogo pelas ventas._

_Espero vocês pela manhã,_

_Hermione_

Após ler, Ron consentiu a confirmação de que no dia seguinte partiriam ao que prometia ser férias muito diferentes das anteriores. No mundo dos trouxas, onde não há magia... Ron pensava nisso antes de pegar no sono.

Mas a magia que ocorreria naquela semana estava além dos princípios de varinhas ou poções. Era a magia mais antiga e mais forte de todos os tempos:

A mesma que salvou um certo garoto com uma cicatriz na testa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A)** O que acharam? Continuo?

Mais uma vez agradecendo

**DoomPotter** e** LelyInTheSky**

Mais uma vez vou pedir Reviews

"Também sou filha do papai do céu" (apelei, eu sei)

Realmente espero que tenham gostado!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Preview:**

"Um eufórico Ron, parte com sua irmã para casa de Hermione chegando lá conhece um pouco melhor o mundo de Hermione e o pior se depara com o novo casal... Harry e Gina"

Próximo Capitulo:A Mansão Granger

By Cellinha Granger.


	2. A Mansão Granger

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A)** Amei os Reviews de vocês todos, muito legais! Obrigada.

Agradecendo infinitas vezes **DoomPotter **que me ajudo muito, sem ela eu num seria nada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**COMO E PARA SEMPRE**

By Cellinha Granger

Cap. 02 – A Mansão Granger

Logo quando acordou pela manha, Ron imediatamente foi até a cozinha onde certamente, Ginny já o esperava.

- Pronta para irmos Ginny? - Perguntou Ron, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado da irmã, que tomava seu café animada.

- Sim, claro. – ela falou servindo-o de torradas - Hermione e Harry devem estar nos esperando.

Depois de alguns minutos esperando para se despedir da Sra. Weasley, que para Ron pareceu uma eternidade, os dois levantaram-se e foram em direção á lareira:

- A gente se vê na estação, mamãe – Disse Ron quase sem ar, de tão apertado que era o abraço da mãe.

- Juízo, Roniquinho. - E fez o mesmo com a filha. – Oh, Ginevra querida, cuide bem do seu irmão.

Ron ficou observando a irmã um pouco zonza ainda, tentando se recompor pelo abraço da mãe, e gentilmente lhe deu permissão para ir a sua frente.

- Mansão Granger!

Por um minuto Ron se encontrava perdido em meio a uma grande quantidade de fumaça verde esmeralda, vinda da lareira, alertando que a irmã já partira. E a copiou no ato. Ginny levantou-se do chão e foi quando percebeu que já havia chegado na casa de Hermione ao vê-la vindo em sua direção e surpreendentemente foi envolvida em um grande e caloroso abraço.

- Bem vinda. – falou ela sorrindo.

- Obrigada Mione – Disse Ginny tentando desvencilhar-se da amiga e percebendo que estava sendo observada por Harry. - Oi – Disse a menina antes de o beija-lo rapidamente os lábios – Como tem passado?

- Bem, na medida do possível. – Respondeu Harry com seu habitual mal-humor.

- Aconteceu algo? – Perguntou a garota, mais foi interrompida pelo barulho estrondoso que vinha da lareira.

Harry, Ginny e Hermione tinham a absoluta certeza de que aquela era uma das cenas mais engraçadas que já tinham visto. Ron estava estatelado no chão, com o rosto incrivelmente pálido e a boca aberta num grito silencioso, certamente por causa da inevitável "destruição" da lareira.

Timidamente, o ruivo levantou-se com a ajuda de Hermione, e não pode deixar de corar quando a garota passou sua mão tão macia e delicada em seu rosto o ajudando a retirar o que lhe restava da poeira "desastrosa da lareira".

- Cara, você ta legal? – Perguntou Harry rindo da situação, enquanto Ron sacudia as vestes empoeiradas. Mas não chegou a ouvir a resposta, pois Ginny jogou-se em seus braços beijando-o apaixonadamente.

- Eu estou be... GINEVRA! O que eu te disse? – a ruiva imediatamente afastou–se de Harry.

- Eu não tive culpa Ron, - defendeu-se a garota inocentemente - Harry me beijou primeiro.

Ron fuzilou com o olhar um Harry extremamente envergonhado. Hermione estava em êxtase, não sabia se dava pulos de alegria ou se voava no pescoço da Ginny por não ter lhe contado nada antes.

- O que é isso? - Perguntou incrédula.

- Eu e... Ginny, estamos hum...Namorando. – gaguejou Harry com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

- Por que não me disseram nada? – pediu ela impaciente, dando um soco forte no braço do moreno (Ai!).

- Ah porque...Porque...Sei lá Mione.- Disse Ginny constrangida, tirando a mão do namorado de sua cintura.

- Isso é ótimo, parabéns - Completou Hermione, decidindo que era melhor dar pulos de alegria do que avançar em Ginny.

- Que bom que você pensa assim, não é igual ao _cabeça oca do Ron. – _zombou Harry, arrancando risinhos abafados de Hermione e Ginny.

- Quem vai ficar com a cabeça oca aqui é você, se não parar de agarrar a minha irmã na minha frente. – devolveu Ron ameaçador. Ginny levantou o dedo para ele, mas não disse nada.

Finalmente quando a discussão cessou, Ron pôde perceber o quanto a casa de Hermione era bonita. Muito bem decorada com moveis de primeira linha alternando tons prateados e bege no cômodo marfim. Hermione os convidou para conhecer o restante da casa, e após um breve _tour_, ficaram impressionados.

Ao adentrarem a cozinha se depararam com uma bela mesa de café da manhã onde sentados, havia um casal conversando animadamente. Perceberam sua presença e levantaram-se sorrindo.

- Bem vindos, – Disse o homem gentilmente apertando a mão de Ron e em seguida dando um beijo em cada bochecha da irmã.

O Sr. Granger era exatamente como Ron se lembrava, não muito alto, seu cabelo era ralo e claro, no mesmo tom de Hermione. Embora usasse um terno elegante bem diferente das roupas que vestia quando acompanhava a filha para comprar material no Beco Diagonal.

- Obrigada – agradeceu o ruivo retribuindo o sorriso.

- Meus pais, Hellen e Jack. – apresentou Hermione corando de leve – Lembram-se deles né?

- Claro, - respondeu Ginny tímida cumprimentando a mãe da amiga – Você têm uma bela casa, Sra. Granger – continuou ela educadamente.

- Obrigada, - falou a mãe de Hermione.

Ao contrario do Sr. Granger, ela tinha os cabelos cheios, o que de certa forma lembrava muito Hermione, a única diferença era que os fios pareciam se assentar com mais facilidade do que os da filha, deixando-a com um ar delicado.

Depois das apresentações, Hermione os levou até seu quarto no andar de cima. Um cômodo espaçoso, todo decorado de branco e um leve tom de lilás, havia um computador e uma televisão também, o que fez Ron se apavorar, poderia jurar que aquilo era coisa de "Daquele-que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado", mas se tratando do quarto de Hermione, era pouco provável.

Uma luminária postada entre duas poltronas e o que não poderia faltar: uma prateleira com vários livros de todos tipos, cores e "tamanhos", com uma divisória denominada _Hogwarts._

Pacientemente, Hermione passou a manhã toda tentado convencer Ron que o computador não era coisa "Você-Sabe-Quem", ensinando a usa-lo e corando toda vez que transpunha sua mão sobre a dele e dizendo "_clique aqui_" com o mouse.

O ruivo estava tão entredito com o aprendizado que nem ao menos se deu conta do sumiço repentino de Ginny e Harry embora não conseguisse ignorar o barulho estrondoso que vinha do banheiro de Hermione.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou girando na cadeira e encarando a porta do banheiro.

- Isso o que? – Hermione perguntou fingindo inocência.

- Esse barulho no banheiro! – respondeu ele colocando o dedo sobre os lábios da amiga com o propósito de silencia-la, mas acabando por constrangê-la pelo toque inavisado.

Ron ficou esperando uma resposta, mas não tinha certeza se queria ouvi uma agora, pois isso significaria que precisaria tirar o dedo daquela superfície macia que ele admirava abobado.

- Você ta ouvindo coisa demais Ron, - falou a garota afastando dele e se arrependendo no mesmo momento - Acho que passamos muito tempo aqui na frente do computador.

- Não estou – falou indignado esperando ouvir o estrondo novamente – Ouviu? – falou ainda sentado enquanto algo parecia despencar por trás da porta na suíte – Vai dizer que não ouviu agora.

A garota parecia incerta sobre sua resposta, mordeu o lábio inferior antes de insistir:

- Hum, deve ser o vento ou algo do tipo, – quando o ruivo pareceu insatisfeito com a suposição, ela girou seu assento para o computador e desconversou. – Veja! Tenho um site incrível pra te mostrar...

- Um o que? – perguntou curioso.

- Site, Ron. Um ender... – E mais um estrondo foi ouvido, interrompendo Hermione.

Mas dessa vez, foram surpreendidos pelo barulho seguinte: de vidro sendo espatifado em mil pedacinhos. Ron se levantou rapidamente e ignorando a mão da amiga segurando seu braço, ele se encaminhou até a porta do banheiro. Já ia arrombar a porta quando a maçaneta não virou, mas Hermione o impediu.

- Ron, escute. – pediu ela - Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu tenho um programa ótimo pra nós essa noite, vá para seu quarto e eu verei o que está acontecendo aqui, - atropelou-se com as palavras enquanto empurrava o ruivo para fora do quarto – Com certeza, Bichento e Leela estão brigando lá dentro, tchau Ron – e fechou a porta na cara dele.

Suspirou fundo aliviada, foi em direção ao banheiro irritada e socou forte na porta, embora temesse não ser ouvida pelos barulho que provavelmente abafaria suas batidas.

- HARRY! GINNY! – berrou a garota - Abram a porta agora, sei que vocês estão ai. – um silêncio espalhou-se pelo cômodo antes de Ginny abrir a porta toda descabelada com as vestes amarrotadas. Atrás dela estava Harry, mais despenteado que Ginny (se isso era possível) e com a boca toda suja de batom. Hermione teve que se segurar para não rir da expressão envergonhada dele, então forçou uma careta desaprovativa, batendo o pé no chão e cruzando os braços para acompanhar.

- Pois não? – falou Ginny sarcasticamente.

- Francamente vocês dois, - ergueu o dedo ao passar o sermão - Quase tive que dar cambalhotas aqui para seu irmão não entrar no banheiro. – esticou a cabeça para encarar o banheiro e surpreendeu-se quando nada parecia quebrado ou fora do lugar – O que estavam fazendo aí?

- Nada – respondeu Harry rapidamente. Hermione perguntou se deveria pressiona-los, mas _pensando melhor, _não tinha certeza se queria saber a verdade.

- Ok, - disse por fim. – Agora vai para seu quarto, Harry. Ron esta a sua espera, tenho um ótimo programa para nós. – a moreno obedeceu, mas deu um beijo inocente na namorada antes de sair. - Não esqueça de limpar a boca. – gritou Mione quando ele desapareceu pela porta.

Hermione encarou Ginny incrédula, nunca pensou que a amiga pudesse ser tão... _Impetuosa._ A ruiva pelo contrário, sabia que Hermione precisava apenas de um empurrãozinho para fazer o mesmo com Ron (não _exatamente_ _igual_, mas perto disso), e ela com certeza ajudaria nessa tarefa.

O.o

No saguão, Harry e Ron esperavam impacientes com a demora de Ginny e Hermione, que há quase uma hora se arrumavam para o programa que Hermione preparara.

- Onde estavam hoje à tarde, Harry? – perguntou Ron.

- Por aí... - o ruivo o encarou desconfiado, mas o som de passos na escada interrompeu seu comentário.

Ao avistar Hermione, Ron teve a certeza de que cada milésimo de espera valeu a pena. A garota estava deslumbrante. Usava um vestido azul justo num decote em V e a barra no comprimento um pouco acima dos joelhos. O cabelo delicadamente preso por duas mechas finas, uma de cada lado e um colar prateado com brincos combinando.

Ficou tão encantado que nem ao menos se importou com o beijo ardente de Harry em Ginny ao seu lado. A garota tentou evitar seu olhar enquanto pegava seu casado pendurado e abria a porta da frente.

Os quatro chegaram de táxi ao destino que Hermione fazia questão de guardar segredo. Era uma belíssima pizzaria. Ron nunca tinha visto nada igual. Parecia um palácio, de fato o nome "Pizza Palace" se enquadrava muito bem para o lugar.

Hermione não pode deixar de sentir um pouco de inveja da amiga quando viu Harry entrelaçando seus dedos nos dela guiando-a para dentro. A garota seguiu em frente ao lado de Ron e sentaram em uma mesa próximo a uma janela com vista para um jardim de inverno.

Após se deleitarem com a excelente refeição, os quatro conversaram um pouco sobre assuntos variados até que Harry e Ginny decidiram dar um volta pelo jardim, deixando Ron e Mione sozinhos na mesa. O ruivo encarava o prato timidamente e a amiga evitava olha-lo enquanto terminava sua sobremesa.

- Então... – começou Hermione quebrando o silêncio desconfortável – Gostou do quarto de hóspedes?

- É ótimo, - respondeu ele levando uma colher de sorvete à boca – Seus pais são muito simpáticos. – dessa vez foi ele que tomou iniciativa – Muito mais amigáveis que os sogros do Gui... – Hermione fitou-o curiosa pela comparação - Digo, os pais da Fleur, er... Hum... Esse sorvete é excelente. – e permaneceu com a colher na boca até os amigos voltarem à mesa.

Quando voltaram para casa, os quatro estavam cansados e foram direto dormir, Harry acompanhou Ginny até a porta do quarto que dividia com Mione e sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

- Eu te amo. – beijou-a no rosto carinhosamente. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – falou a ruiva com um sorriso que respondia "Eu também te amo" em todas as letras e se jogou na cama ao lado de Hermione que virou para o outro lado fingindo dormir.

Enquanto encarava a parede texturizada e ouvia os roncos surpreendentes de Ginny, Hermione pensava no melhor dia de férias de sua vida, puxou o lençol e adormeceu sorrindo, ao lembrar de um menino ruivo batendo um recorde de trinta minutos sem tirar uma colher da boca.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A)** Gostaram desse capitulo? Espero que sim!

Desculpa a demora da atualização... (Natal, sabem como é?)

Amei todas as Reviews, continuem, por favor!

A **Doom** pede para se desculpar se houve erros de português, pois como beta inexperiente, ela mais adapta do que corrige. (tadinha!) Rs...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Preview:**

Próximo Capitulo: **Na ausência dos Granger...**

"Que comece a semana, mesmo sendo segunda-feira, esse dia também promete ser mais um dia inesquecível na vida do quarteto, estarão sozinhos e não fazem a mínima idéia o que poderá acontecer"

By Cellinha Granger


	3. Na Ausência dos Granger

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K . Rowling e não contém fins lucrativos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A) **Amei os Reviews de vocês todos, muito legais! Obrigada.

Agradecendo infinitas vezes **DoomPotter **que me ajudo muito, sem ela eu num seria nada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**COMO E PARA SEMPRE**

By Cellinha Granger

Cap. 03 – Na Ausência dos Granger...

- Mione, acorda Mione – Ginny sacudira Hermione de todas as formas possíveis e depois de tantas tentativas fracassadas, decidiu apanhar um travesseiro e agora batia sem o mínimo de piedade na cabeça da amiga – _Isso_ não para, o que eu faço? Levanta, Mione!

Hermione, muito preguiçosa, foi despertando lentamente, pois estava relutante a descer da vassoura do goleiro ruivo... Vassoura? Abriu um olho incerta e pôde ver a amiga agora a menos de dois palmos de seu rosto, segurando um copo d'agua com uma mão e um travesseiro na outra.

- O que você quer Ginny? – perguntou com pouca paciência.

- É isso Mione,– respondeu a ruiva apontando para o rádio-relógio que tocava uma musica animada do grupo The Rolling Stones. – Não para de fazer barulho.

Hermione apenas riu da cara apavorada da garota, que encarava o objeto como se fosse uma aberração da natureza.

- É um despertador, eu programei para nos acordar. – Agora Ginny tinha uma expressão de excitação e confusão estampada em seu rosto. - É melhor nos apresarmos. – avisou indo em direção ao banheiro.

A ruiva não pode deixar de rir quando ouviu a Hermione _tentando _cantar no ritmo da música.

_..."I can't get no, satisfaction_

_I can't get no, satisfaction_

_'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try_

_I can't get no, I can't get no"..._

Se alguém entrasse naquele quarto e a ouvisse cantando, com certeza votariam em Mione como a pior cover de Mick Jagger da Inglaterra. Depois de alguns minutos, que Ginny achou que foi por milagre ou ate mesmo por magia, que nenhum vidro da casa tivesse trincado ou se quebrado, Hermione saiu do banheiro já vestida e com os cabelos enrolados em uma toalha, sorrindo para a amiga.

- Ótima música, não?

- Ô! – concordou a outra pensando consigo mesma "Muito melhor se você não tivesse cantado junto"

- Vamos acorda-los então! – sugeriu Mione risonha. Ginny apenas riu em resposta à cara animada da amiga e perguntou maliciosa:

- Você tem certeza que quer acorda–LOS ou só: acorda–LO?

Hermione atirou uma almofada na ruiva, mas não fechou a cara enquanto fingia ter sido ofendida sem sucesso, lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo não muito convincente, o que fez Ginny rir mais gostosamente.

- Se não parar de falar essa besteiras eu conto ao Harry que você ronca!

- Não ronco não. - defendeu-se Ginny. - E não é besteira o que eu disse, você está louca para acordar o Roniquinho.

- Não estou, você pode ir sozinha e acordar o _seu_ namorado e o _seu _irmãozinho também. – E foi se sentar em frente ao computador emburrada.

- Para com isso Mione, vamos logo – E puxando Hermione pelo braço a levou ate o quarto de hospedes nem se importando com a toalha em sua cabeça.

- Você acha que eles estão dormindo? – Sussurrou Ginny uma fresta da porta, onde estava um completo breu, não podendo enxergar um palmo a sua frente.

Vagarosamente, a ruiva foi abrindo a porta, tendo uma visão melhor do que estava a sua frente, andou na ponta dos pés ela adentrou o cômodo e viu Harry debruçado de forma estranha na cama com o travesseiro cobrindo sua cabeça (certamente para abafar os roncos de Ron) enquanto seu irmão estava com a boca aberta e de barriga pra cima com um braço jogado para fora da cama. Hermione pôs a mão na boca para abafar um risinho que teimava em sair e sorrateiramente seguiu a amiga até perto da janela.

- Bom Dia – desejou Ginny abrindo de supetão as cortinas do quarto e fazendo os garotos se mexerem incomodados na cama.

- Eu realmente fico impressionado com a sua educação, Ginevra – ironizou o irmão apertando os olhos e limpando o canto da boca.

- Oi Harry – disse ela sorrindo alegremente e ignorando o cometário de Ron –Dormiu be... – Mais foi interrompida com um puxão de Harry, a jogando na cama e a beijando apaixonadamente sem dar muita atenção ao olhar mortal que o amigo lançou à ele.

Ron pigarreou para interromper a ceninha, o que fez Ginny se afastar, mas não por esse motivo.

– Bom... – ela falou indo para o lado de Hermione que estava de pé próxima à porta – Acho melhor escovar os dentes primeiro antes de beijar alguém – zombou ela risonha - Esperamos vocês para o café - E saiu do quarto com Hermione em seu encalço.

Ainda no corredor, as garotas puderam ouvir algo caindo no chão, e tinham absoluta certeza pelo gemido que ecoou no ar que Ron atirara o objeto mais próximo do seu alcançe em Harry, provavelmente um abajur horrendo postado em seu criado mudo.

O.o

Harry e Ron adentraram a cozinha um pouco sonolentos ainda, mais foram despertos pelo cheiro delicioso que provinha da mesa de café da amnhã, coberta de quitutes.

- Bom Dia, minha fogueteira – falou Harry melosamente antes de dar um breve beijo na namorada que rapidamente segurou um mecha de cabelo como explicação para o apelido. Os dois sentaram-se lado a lado, o que significava que Mione e Ron tomariam seu café próximos um do outro.

- Onde estão seus pais, Mione? – Perguntou Ron, percebendo a ausência do Sr. e da Sra. Granger.

- Já foram trabalhar – respondeu a garora servindo-se de um pouco de leite.

- Então isso quer dizer que estamos sozinhos? – indagou Harry dando olhares mal intencionados a Ginny, - Bem, os Dursley nunca me deram esse prazer, sabe... - desconversou apanhando uma torrada quando Mione o encarou reprovadora.

- Não estamos completamente sozinhos, - Informou ela - Lucy esta aqui.

- Quem? - pediu Ginny distraída.

- Minha antiga babá, trabalha aqui há anos.

Os outros três se entreolharam, com uma expressão de confusão, mas não disseram nada. Para que Hermione precisava de uma babá por perto?

- Vamos Ginny, temos que nos vestir. – falou ela levantando-se - Programei um passeio para nós.

- Ufa! Achei que você não ia tirar esse trambolh da cabeça nunca. - Ron deixou escapar se referindo à toalha na cabeça de Hermione e fazendo a garota corar um tanto tristonha e logo deixar a cozinha, Ginny a acompanhou dando um tapa na cabeça do irmão ao passar por ele.

- Nem me pergunte - pediu Harry e Ron deu de ombros despreocupado.

O.o

Mais alguns minutos no saguão e Ron estava mais do que impaciente com a demora das garotas. Pelo menos tinha o consolo de que a noite passada valera a pena esperar e hoje com certeza não seria diferente, pensava ele desatento quando ouviu a voz de Harry:

- Acho que você gostou de ter aquela visão logo de manhã, não é?

- Como? – Perguntou confuso

- As garotas nos acordando pela manhã, aposto que ficou feliz em vê–la tão cedo. – concluiu ele em tom maroto.

- Infelizmente não, porque mais uma vez você e Ginny conseguiram roubar a cena. - disse ele ríspido - Muito abrigado, alias.

- Eu só estava... Namorando - defendeu-se Harry inocentemente.

- Namorando uma ova, melhor parar de agarrar a Ginny se não quiser que eu conte que você ronca.

- Eu não ronco!

- Mentiroso, nem aquele travesseiro que eu coloquei sobre sua cara foi o bastante para abafá-los.

Harry estava pronto para retrucar, mas viu que Ginny com Hermione haviam chegado na sala. Como previsto, Ron ficou maravilhado com a garota que nunca usara mini-saia em sua frente antes. Alias, nunca vira peças tão curtas no mundo trouxa, mas não reclamaria. Afinal, ele não se importava se a garota quisesse se vestir com roupas trouxas...

- Ron? - ouviu-a chamar estalando os dedos em sua cara.

- O que? Eu... Harry! - usou essa desculpa para escapar quando o amigo beijou a irmã.

- Oras, Ron. - indignou-se o moreno - Foi só um beijinho.

- Hoje pensei em uma coisa diferente, - interrompeu Hermione sorrindo - O que vocês acham se nós formos conhecer a Londres trouxa num _tour_ pela cidade?

Todos concordaram.

Quinze minutos até que pudessem apanhar um táxi até o lugar desejado e lá estavam os quatro. No meio de uma cidade completamente conturbada e nada silenciosa, pessoas iam e vinham apressadas, carros passando por todos os lados, um mundo que era totalmente desconhecido para os Weasley. Mas não menos excitante, muito pelo contrario, os dois estavam se divertindo a beça.

- É incrível – Disse Ginny abismada com o nariz grudado na janela do veículo.

- Acho melhor irmos, temos muita coisa ainda para conhecer. – Hermione disse quando chegaram a estação.

Mais uma vez, a garota não pode deixar de ficar constrangida com Harry e Ginny andando de mãos dadas, mas agora ela imaginava se o motivo era pelo fato de Ron estar ao seu lado.

Chegaram próximo à plataforma onde o quarteto embarcava "quase" todos os anos, e Ginny soltou um gritinho de felicidade:_ "Ai, Harry! Foi aqui que a gente se viu pela primeira vez". _Ron colocou o indicador na boca forçando um vômito e enquanto as bochechas de Harry ficaram levemente coradas.

Continuaram andando para logo enbarcar, mas diferente do Expresso Hogwarts, o que lhe esperavam dessa vez era um pouquinho diferente de uma trem, mas não desconhecido: um ônibus grande e vermelho "Menor que o ônibus do mundo bruxo, que todos conheceram no 5º ano."

A expressão do rosto de Ron era indecifrável. Hermione não sabia se era entusiasmo por estar conhecendo uma coisa tão útil no mundo dos trouxas ou receio que acontecesse o que geralmente acontece com o ônibus do mundo bruxo. Ela não ousava se lembrar, a única vez que andou no Noitebus e foi o bastante para ter certeza que passaria o resto de sua vida em um banheiro.

Entraram um de cada vez, Ron com um ato de cavalheirismo permitiu que Hermione e Ginny fossem na frente, mas Harry não gostou muito da idéia porque o ultimo que entrasse teria que certamente pagar pela viagem. Foram ate a parte traseira do veículo onde puderam ouvir e ver pessoas conversando animadas e mostrando entusiasmadas as lindas paisagens através das vidraças.

- Olha aquilo – apontou Ron, que mais uma vez estava ao lado de Hermione, e nem ao menos se deu conta de que havia debruçado o tronco por cima do colo da garota que meramente sorriu para o relógio Big-Bang que ele indicou - É enorme!

Horas se passaram naquele ônibus até que Hermione estava completamente satisfeita ao ver o resultado da sua brilhante idéia. O que mais lhe deixou feliz foi ver os rostos dos amigos, ate Harry estava com uma expressão nova, certamente aquilo também era novidade para ele, pois apesar de morar dez anos na Londres trouxa, com certeza nunca tinha conhecido aquilo como estava conhecendo agora. Agora estavam a caminho de um restaurante, que a garota frequentemente ia em companhia dos pais.

- É aqui – Hermione disse entrando e sorrindo para um rapaz alto e magro que lhes deu boas vindas

- Boa tarde Srta. Granger, não esta acompanhada dos seus pais? – perguntou simpático.

- Não, estou com meus amigos – e dizendo isso o garçom os guiou até uma mesa perto da janela. - Obrigado Edward – agradeceu a garota quando o mesmo lhe entregou o cardápio.

Depois de se fartarem com um belo almoço, Hermione, Ron, Harry e Ginny regressaram de volta à mansão Granger.

- Estou entupido – disse Ron se jogando no sofá, o que fez Ginny abafar uum risadinha, - Quero dizem, hem hem... Satisfeito.

Harry o acompanhou, mas a namorada continuou em pé e deu alguns pulinhos antes de esticar a mão para Harry e perguntar:

– O que você acha se nós formos dar um mergulho na piscina Harry?

- Ah, Ginny... Estou tão cansado. - resmungou ele desanimado, embora soubesse que a namorada teimaria até conseguir convencê-lo. O que não foi tão difícil, pois discretamente ele deu a volta no sofá e fingindo massagear os ombros do amado ela sussurrou no ouvido dele.

- Bem, se não quiser me ver usando o biquini novo, tudo bem... - e sorriu ao perceber Harry mais animado.

- Pensando bem... - começou ele espreguiçando-se - Só uma nadadinha.

- Vocês não vêm? – Perguntou a ruiva já na escada se virando para Ron e Hermione.

- Não não, vou ficar assistindo televisão mesmo. – falou Hermione sentando-se cansada ao lado de Ron, que repentinamente pareceu mais pálido que o normal.

- E você Ron, não vem?

- Hum... - murmurou ele - Prefiro descobrir como funciona essa geringonça - e apanhou o controle remoto na mesinah de centro, deixando-o cair no chão sem querer - Opsy, desculpe...

- Vamos então Gin? - indagou Harry como se quisesse impedí-la de insistir com os amigos, a garota pareceu entender o recado e levantou a sobrancelha antes de puxá-lo para o andar de cima pelo colarinho.

- Esse dois! - bufou Ron enquanto Mione pegava o controle no chão. - Ginny vai se ver com mamãe quando voltarmos.

- Ah Ron, pare de ser ciumento. - apontou o controle para a TV ligando-a - Ginny via muito bem ao Harry deixando-o feliz.

Mas Ron nem sequer ouvi o que a garota disse, dando toda sua atenção as imagens da "geringonça". Hermione percebendo que se tratava de um canal de vendas, apertou botão entediada para mudar o canal e continuou assim até chegar no canal de esportes, que estranhamente era o seu favorito.

Alguns minutos se passaram Hermione e Ron ficaram sentados na sala vendo a final da fórmula 1 enquanto Harry e Ginny se _enroscavam_ no meio da piscina.

- Uau, eu aposto que Fred e George morreriam de inveja se eu tivesse um desses... - exclamou o ruivo fascinado.

- Provavelmente não teria muito sucesso andando com ele no quintal da toca. - comentou a garota mudando novamente o canal quando o comercial se iniciou.

- Você se corresponde com Vitinho? - Ate mesmo Ron se supreendeu com a pergunta não sabia da onde e nem porque ela escapou de seus lábios naquele momento. Talvez fosse o canal de esportes trouxas,

"_Por Merlin só posso estar louco mesmo_" Pensou fechando os olhos e se preparando para resposta agressiva que certamente Hermione lhe daria, mas milagrosamente ela parecia calma:

- Não. – falou apenas, sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Agora Ron arregalava o olhos perplexo, ela não começou uma discussão? Pensou se deveria pôr a mão em sua testa e checar se tinha febre? Ou será que havia tomado uma poção polissuco? Pouco provável... Talvez algo que comeu no almoço, ou pior: será que aquela tevelizão hipnotizava as pessoas fazendo-as agir fora de si? Todos esse pensamento pairavam na mente de Ron, que pensou numa solução para checar se algum deles estava correto:

- Como assim não? - indagou novamente - Vocês nem ao menos escreve _aquelas cartinhas_ com metros de tamanho?

- Não. – A calma dela agora esta deixando Ron preocupado, mais do que antes...

- Por que? - insistiu.

- Porque somos muito diferente, Vitor esta muito preocupado com seu futuro de jogador de quadribol, que nem ao menos tem tempo para pensar na namorada.

Ouvir-se dizendo aquilo fez a garota cair na realidade dos fatos, não se importava nem um pouco com Krum. Mas... Por que estava contando essas coisas para Ron? Ela não devia satisfações a ele mesmo sabendo que o ruivo ainda sustentava um certo ódio pelo apanhador Búlgaro desde o quarto ano. Fechou a capa, ao que Ron respondeu num misto de alívio e receio.

- Como assim _ele não tem tempo para namoradas_?

- Francamente Ron, não lhe devo satisfação nenhuma... - ralhou ela - Alias como vai sua vida com aquela mesquinha seca da sua namorada? – perguntou fingindo normalidade.

- Ela não é mesquinha seca! - defendeu Rony, embora em seu pensamento palavras piores surgiram "Ela é carente e pegajosa" (mas essas nunca deixaram sua mente) - E saiba que não estou mais com ela... - Cruzou os braços emburrado.

- Não? – Hermione perguntou afônica, não sabendo o porque do seu próprio espanto. _Sabia o motivo sim_, mas fazia de tudo para não acreditar. – Que bom... Quero dizer, bom pra você é claro.

Ron tentou abafar uma risadinha inocente, mas ao invés disso veio uma gargalhada descontrolada ao que Hermione reagiu franzindo o cenho severamente e sem entender:

- Posso saber do que você esta rindo?

Aos poucos Ron foi tentando se controlar, com muita dificuldade é claro.

- É que quando _você_ fica tão engraçadinha quando está com ciúmes - debochou ele.

Hermione congelou.

- Como assim, Ronald? Eu?...Com... Com ciúme? – Agora gaguejava atropelando-se nas próprias palavras – Que eu saiba o único ciumento que eu conheço – e alterou a voz – e a Grifinoria toda também sabe é _único e exclusivamente você._

Ron ficou mudo como se fosse argumentar, mais nada saiu, apenas gemidos.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, o que você quis dizer com aquilo? O que realmente aconteceu entre você e Viktorzinho?

Uma sensação estranha invadiu Hermione de uma maneira inexplicável. Jurava que uma parte de si podia para avançar em Ron de uma forma que poderia deixa-lo sem ar por alguns segundos, mas a outra metade ainda implorava para ela voar em Ron também com a objetivo de deixa-lo sem ar mas com uma método diferente: _deixa-lo sem ar de tanto o beijar_.

"Você só pode estar louca Hermione", pensou ela pondo as mãos na borda do sofá e levantando bruscamente antes de sair da sala.

- Mione? – Chamou Ron atrás da amiga que começou a subir as escadas sem direção, esbarrando em tudo ao seu redor. – Mione?

- Eu vou...eu vou estar em meu quarto. - ela gritou já no andar de cima.

Ron ficou observando a porta por onde ela saíra abismado, e não pode deixar de comparar o estado de Hermione com estado que Luna Lovegood ficava vinte e quatro horas por dia. _Louquinha... _A porta de vidro que dava para a varando se abriu e Ginny e Harry entraram ensopados.

- Cadê a Mione? – Perguntou a ruiva inquieta.

Ron deu de ombros tentando se explicar, até perceber a bagunça que a irmã tinah feito.

- Ginny, está sujando o carpete! - e apanhando a varinha ele fez um feitiço para secar tudo.

- O que você falou para ela, Ron? - pediu a ruiva curiosa e acusadora.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada...

- Te conheço muito bem seu estropício... - e lançou um olhar típico de Sra. Weasley - Aprontou alguma tenho certeza.

- Melhor você ir checar se está tudo bem, - sugeriu Harry e Ginny o fez.

Em passos apressados, ela chegou até o quarto da amiga que estava sentada em frente a ecrivaninha do computador comtamplando a janela e parecendo pensativa.

- O que aconteceu Mione? – perguntou tirando a amiga de seus desavaneios.

- Nada, não Ginny, - disfarçou ela num sorriso não muito convincente - Esta tudo bem, eu só... Achei que tinah ouvido Bichento quebrar algo aqui em cima.

- Mais por que você ficou assim? – Insistiu a ruiva não acreditando em nada do que Hermione dissera.

- Não sei – Mentiu Hermione. - Ah, esqueça eu estou bem... Cadê o Harry?

- Lá embaixo com o estúpido do meu irmão. - ela colocou a mão no ombro da amiga para consolá-la - Ele falou alguma besteira?

- Não, é que...

- Se quiser eu lanço uma azaração nele sabe? _Sem querer... _- brincou ela o que fez Hermione sorrir agradecida.

- Não, vamos guardar para outra hora.

- Eu lanço uma de propósito então. - e ficou feliz ao ver que Hermione já estava mais animada - Por conta própria, não se preocupe.

O.o

Já era noite quando os quatros se encontraram novamente, Hermione não tinha muita coragem de encarar Ron por mais que dois minutos, mesmo sabendo que ele não tinha a mínima idéia do que se passou em sua mente durante aquela discussão. Como distração, a garota havia preparado um programa para aquela noite: Cinema em Casa.

Ao toque da campainha, ela apanhou uma enorme pizza e serviu na sala, juntamente com uma coleção de fitas de vídeo que sua mãe, apreciadora da sétima arte matinha em sua coleção.

- O que são essa caixas desenhadas, Mione? – apanhando várias a fitas e fitando-as curiosa.

- São filmes trouxas – Respondeu Harry antes de Hermione, e começou a explicar tudo pois mesmo que Duda não o deixasse participar das suas reuniões particulares, Harry assistira vários filmes na escola primária.

Após se acomodarem, Harry e Ginny grudados num de dois lugares, Ron confortável num de três lugares e Mione bem longe dele apertada numa poltrona eles estavam discutindo sobre qual filmes assistir. A pizza já havia acabado, e Ginny disse que nunca comera nada tão deliciosamente gorduroso e perguntou se o lugar fazia entregas por coruja ao que Harry riu em resposta beijando a namorada sob o protestos do irmão ciumento.

- Parem com isso! - ordenava ele apontando o dedo acusadoramente. - Harry, modos! Lembre-se que tem que passar pelo teste de aprovação dos seis irmãos dela.

- Não tenho o seu já? - indagou o moreno confusamente

- Não se continuar assim.

- Ah Ron. Não enche.

- Então, o que vamos assistir - cortou Hermione prevendo uma nova discussão.

- Por mim pode colocar qualquer um, - falou Ginny despreocupada piscando para Hermione que havia concordado em manter as luzes apagadas durante o filme.

- Vamos ver aquele tal de Senhor dos Anéis? - sugeriu Ron se fartando de pipocas, embora sentisse que seu estomago já estava cheio ele não conseguia resistir a elas.

- Tem quase dez horas de duração... - resmungou Harry.

- Dez horas? - espenatou-se o amigo - Que raio de filme é esse?

- É que tem continuação, sabe... - explicou Mione - Foi baseado num livro.

- Oh... Até que seria legal ver um livro bruxo virar filme.

- Há vários! - constatou Harry - Merlin era o mais conhecido, já vi três versões para a história dele.

- Com certeza, nenhuma correta. - descatou Mione que lera a biografia completa do mago durante o seu segundo ano.

- Aquele exibicionista... - zombou Ginny - Deviam lançar um sobre o Lockheart, comédia é claro!

- Na minha opinião não daria uma boa história. - comentou Rony com ar de desagrado.

- Talvez lançem um filme sobre você, Harry - falou a namorada debruçando-se sobre ele - Eu com certeza gostaria de ver.

- Ginny, eu te amo. - faou ele sério - Mas às vezes você tem tantas idéias malucas, isso nunca aconteceria... Provavelmente me matariam no final - debochou ele, mas parou de rir quando Hermione lhe olhopu reprovadora.

- Francamente, não brinquem com esse assunto - ela apanhou uma fita qualquer e colocou no vídeo - Vamos ver, todas são excelentes...

Após três longas e incansáveis horas do filme "Titanic", Ron estava vidrado na tela esperando o final. Comia pipocas frenqticamente enquanto se desesperava com o Naufrágio do navio, tentando a qualquer custo gritar feitiços que poderiam salvar metade da tripulação. Hermione apenas o observava divertida, imaginando se Ron realmente acreditava que aquelas pessoas morreram.

Harry e Ginny já estavam dormindo há um tempo, deitados e abraçados no sofá. Ron bem que tentou afastá-los mas Mione o impediu dizendo que assim acabaria por acordá-los. Quando o filme finalmente acabou, o ruivo estava incorformado com tantas mortes, inclusive de um dos personagens principais que acabou por se jogar em frente a TV desconsolado.

- Que viagem! - comentou ele - Esses trouxas tem cada uma... Morrer congelado, só em filmes mesmo.

- Bem... Confesso que esse final não é dos melhores. - falou Hermione bocejando antes de indicar os namorados roncando no sofá - Acha que devemos acordá-los?

- Eles parecem tão confortáveis assim, - falou Rony sincero afastando a mão sonolenta da cintura da irmã e pousando-a sobre o ombro da mesma. - Além disso seria bom dormir num ambiente menos roncoso essa noite.

- Sei como é... Quer dizer, vamos? - sugeriu ela indicando a escada e desconversando o fato de Ginny roncar. Ron acenou positivamente com a cabeça em resposta e seguiu-a, mas como a sala estava escura Hermione acabou tropeçando em Bichento e caindo para trás, mas Ron a impediu de colidir segurando-a de forma vacilante pela surpresa.

Por alguns segundos, os dois manteram um contato se equilibrando nos braços um do outro. Até que Hermione finalmente se soltou do ruivo, espantando um Bichento que gemia alto de dor:

- Shhh, Bichento. - pediu ela com o indicador sobre os lábios - Quietinho.

Ela o apanhou no colo, conseguindo chegar até o interruptor do corredor que iluminou parcialmente o cômodo.

- Onde estão seus pais, Mione? - perguntou Rony que não lembrava de tê-los visto o dia todo.

- Numa conferência, - respondeu ela afagando Bichento que inquieto acabou pulando de seu colo para a escuridão da cozinha - Ligaram pouco antes do jantar, avisaram que vão chegar pela manhã.

- Oh... Ok. - ao chegaram ao patamar, Ron se virou para encarar a porta do quarto de Hermione e sorriu para ela - Boa noite, Mione.

- Boa noite, Ron - falou ela num meio sorriso, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta Ron falou de novo:

- Mione, hum... Desculpe por hoje à tarde. - pediu ele desconcertado, mas o que ela fez em seguida ele não esperava.

Abraçou-o fortemente se afastando quando ele relutantemente permitiu uma tosse escapar, pois afogara-se nos cabelos espessos da garota mas aguentou muito tempo não querendo cessar o ato. Ela beijou sua bochecha e sorriu antes de fechar a porta vagarosamente.

Ele rapidamente levou a mão à bocheca onde Hermione beijara sentindo-se um pouco bobo com isso. Mesmo assim, ele seria capaz de jurar que a vontade de nunca mais lavar aquele pedaçinho de pele era muito grande e extremamente tentadora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A)** Como ficou esse capitulo?

Eu particularmente não gostei, espero que a opinião de vocês de seja diferente da minha,

Ficaria eternamente grata com mais Reviews de vocês, mesmo se for uma critica não tão legal, mais mesmo assim...ajuda bastante!

E a **Doom** pede desculpas pela demora de postar o cap, porque ela teve coisinhas a fazer e não teve tempo para betar a fic tão rapidamente. (não perdoem ela, tá?) Assim ela aprende... Rs

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Preview:**

Próximo Capitulo: Hermione sente que não pode mais segurar o que sente por Ron e vice e versa, qual será o melhor momento para realmente assumir os sentimentos? Será que um simples jogo trouxa poderá ajudar?

"Já ouviram falar do jogo da verdade e desafio?" Pois é, aguardem o próximo capitulo, e verão Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny respondendo perguntas inesperadas, mais com um porém, SERÁ PROIBIDO MENTIR.

By Cellinha Granger.


	4. Verdade E Desafio

**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens dessa fic pertencem à talentosíssima J.K. Rowling e não contém fins lucrativos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A) **0brigada mais uma vez por todas as Reviews, e, por favor, continuem deixando.

Infinitas vezes agradecendo a **DoomPotter**, por que além de escrever sua própria fic, ainda tem que betar de outras malas também...

Desculpa pela demora, como a Doom geralmente fala: Eu passei por um BLOQUEIO MENTAL o que foi muito difícil superar... Mas acho que esse capitulo ficou melhor que os outros até...

Digam-me o que acham então, e boa leitura!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**COMO E PARA SEMPRE**

By Cellinha Granger

Cap.04 – Verdade **e** Desafios

Uma garota revirava incomodada na cama, como se adivinhasse que acordaria em segundos e tentasse impedir isso a todo custo. Sem perceber que seus braços já se encontravam no alcance da cama ao lado, a garota se impulsionou no lençol que um tanto amarrotado acabou por causar um deslize fazendo todo o conteúdo postado em si cair no chão. "Ahhhh!" Inclusive a garota.

- Ai... Ai minha cabeça – Se alguém entrasse naquele quarto e visse Hermione Granger com as pernas para o ar, tiraria uma foto imediatamente, colocando-a no lugar mais visível de Hogwarts, e com certeza não seria esquecida tão facilmente.

Apesar dos roncos incessantes de Ginny todas as noites, Hermione tinha certeza que a amiga fazia muito falta, pois se estivesse ali certamente teria dado uma bela cotovelada no meio das costelas alertando que estava invadindo o seu território e impediria sua queda não planejada.

Mas a ruiva certamente continuava na sala, dormindo feito um _anjinho _ao lado do _capetinha_ do namorado. _Ou seria o contrário?_

Apoiou-se no criado mudo e levantou "_Pena que o Ron não estava aqui para me segurar como na noite pas..." _Hermione interrompeu-se. Estava agora sentada na cama, mas ainda tinha as mãos na cabeça. Sacudiu-a freneticamente como se aquele pensamento fosse evaporar imediatamente, nem se importando com a dor que continuava latejante. "_Mais que foi bom foi..." _Emais uma vez teve seus pensamentos invadidos por aquela voz que tanto conhecia.

Determinada a sair do cômodo o mais rápido possível, correu em direção a porta, esbarrando em qualquer coisa a sua frente: poltronas, mesinhas de centro, abajures, etc... Tinha a absoluta certeza que acabara de acordar toda vizinhança quando alcançou o corredor, mas nem se deu conta de que acabara de esbarrar em algo consistente, _quase_ caindo novamente.

- Ahhh! - Num gesto rápido se virou tapando os olhos, sem acreditar no o que tinha acabado de ver – De...de...desculpe, Ron. Eu não te vi... – e se virou vagarosamente fitando o chão e tentando evitar seu rosto de corar mais ainda – Pelo amor de Merlin Ron, pega logo essa toalha do chão – pediu impaciente e levando as mãos aos olhos instantaneamente.

Ron estava rubro, se abaixou rapidamente pegando a toalha e cobrindo com dificuldade o... _lugar que Hermione evitava olhar._

- Desculpa Mione... – Disse dando um meio sorriso envergonhado – Eu estava hum...Indo tomar banho.

- O que aconteceu com o banheiro no seu quarto? – ela perguntou ainda de olhos fechados.

- Acho que quebrou. – respondeu o outro ainda segurando a toalha.

- Tudo bem, mas da próxima vez tenha mais cuidado, ok? – pediu a garota escutando o ruivo se afastar seguindo para o fim do corredor.

Hermione precisava de ar, foi em direção a "_algum lugar_" dando passos largos, onde poderia organizar seus pensamentos e sua respiração. Parou o mais longe que pode da direção em que Ron saíra, nem se importando com os estilhaços de um lindo vaso de lírios que tinha acabado de esbarrar e conseqüentemente destruir.

Escorou-se na parede mais próxima e teve a leve impressão de que o solo tinha sumido diante de seus pés. Tirou as mãos do rosto num movimento frenético, e se abanou querendo recuperar todo seu ar que fora gasto ao ver Ron.

Fechou os na esperança que aquela imagem voltasse nítida em seus pensamentos, e não se decepcionou, pois num simples momento lá estava Ron mais uma vez. "D_efinitivamente, Quadribol esta fazendo muito bem à Ron_,". Percebeu seu sorriso bobo e censurou-o saindo do transe repentino.

Desceu as escadas com cautela e um pouco confusa, quando duas cabeças levantaram sobre o encosto do sofá.

- Mione? - Ouviu Harry com um certo ar de preocupação escondido no bocejo exagerado – Você ta legal?

- Estou, claro, por que não estaria? – respondeu ela piscando os olhos e fingindo normalidade.

Ela tinha em seu rosto uma expressão de confusão e excitação brigando por dominação, e depois de minutos, Harry pôde perceber que por fim, a excitação vencera, pois Hermione agora abafava um risinho com um olhar sonhador.

- Mione, você viu Ron, por ai? – foi a vez de Ginny perguntar dando falta do irmão.

- Eu?... Mas é claro que não! Por que? Eu teria que ter visto? – respondeu Hermione com pouca paciência.

Ginny teve a sensação de que tinha acabado de decretar a liberdade de um Comensal da Morte para Azkaban, de tão sobressaltada que foi a reação da amiga com uma pergunta tão inofensiva. A outra percebeu que tinha exagerado e completou:

- Não, Ginny, não o vi hoje – mentiu Hermione, tentando se ocultar atrás de um jornal trouxa que apanhou na escrivaninha e leu na primeira manchete:

_VIGILANTES DO TEMPO AVISAM: TEMPORADA DE CHUVA COMEÇA HOJE!_

Hermione notou os amigos deixando a sala a fim de se trocar para o café da manhã e largou o jornal que usara de alvo para distrair-se notando dois bilhetes ao na escrivaninha em que o apanhara. Após lê-los, a garota seguiu para a cozinha onde prepararia o café da manhã.

Ginny e Harry adentraram a cozinha, sentando-se muito próximos enquanto aguardavam, entre seus cochichos e beijinhos apaixonados, Hermione achou que já estava se cansando de tudo aquilo:

- Vocês estão me dando náuseas. – resmungou ela e Harry que estava com uma grande quantidade de gelatina de morango na colher parou no do meio do percurso, deixando Ginny com a boca aberta na esperança de ser servida. Descansou a colher e olhou para amiga que agora tinha o cenho franzido e um olhar de completa desaprovação.

- O que você tem, Mione? – perguntou ele confuso e zombeteiro – Por um acaso você cheirou pó de flú?

Ginny não pôde se controlar, aquele simples comentário a fez cair na gargalhada, literalmente. Ela tombou no chão engasgada e com lágrimas nos olhos, acompanhada por Bichento que estava estirado ali, parecendo animado também.

- Posso saber qual é a graça? – Perguntou Ron, entrando no cômodo repentinamente com cara de poucos amigos.

Na opinião de Hermione, Ron estava muito sedutor, tinhas seus cabelos lisos e avermelhados ligeiramente bagunçados, o que lhe dava um ar de maroto. Suas vestes estavam largas ao seu corpo e sua expressão mal humorada o deixava com um ar muito mais másculo. Ela nem percebeu que ele a encarava quando imediatamente pareceu muito mais interessada nas canecas de leite na pia.

- Mione... Ron – Ginny agora soluçava – Ela... – E foi interrompida mais uma vez por um solução involuntário – Harry disse que Mione... – agora foi duplamente interrompida, por mais um soluço e por Hermione que tinha a voz altamente alterada.

- Papai e Mamãe deixaram um bilhete – começou ela lançando um olhar mortal a Ginny que agora aceitava um lenço com estampas de vassouras que Harry lhe oferecia que a fez chorar mais ainda de tanto rir. – Falando que ficarão fora mais uma vez – continuou a garota lamentando claramente. – Irão para Oxford dessa vez, em outro congresso nacional.

- Tudo bem Mione – o simples toque de Ron em seus ombros a fez arrepiar ate o ultimo

fio de cabelo. – Nós cuidaremos de você – O que arrancou mais gargalhadas gostosas

de Ginny – Hermione estava confusa e irritada, mais não surda para ouvir o que Ron sussurrou quando se afastou – Com o maior prazer.

- E Lucy? – Perguntou Harry, com a boca cheia de torrada.

- Foi para Liverpool, parece que tem uma tia doente, volta em dois ou três dias.

Harry e Ginny alegraram–se com a noticia, percebendo que finalmente ficariam sozinhos e poderiam se amassar a vontade, pois ninguém iria o incomoda-los. Ninguém, com exceção de Ron é claro.

- Não precisam ficar alegres dessa maneira, porque não estaremos completamente sozinhos. – destacou Mione reprimindo-os com o olhar.

- E quem estará aqui? O Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça? – Perguntou Harry fazendo a namorada cair na gargalhada mais uma vez.

- Não...Bichento e Leela... eles...eles não são como nós, mas... – Agora estava impossível controlar a gargalhada, que recomeçou na parte de Harry sendo acompanhado até por Ron. – Por acaso comeram palhaçinhos hoje de manhã? Francamente...

Harry aproveitou um momento de distração de Ron e puxou Ginny embaixo da mesa para beija-la enquanto o ruivo estava jogando farelos de torradas para todos os lados.

- Ron! – gritou Hermione, limpando os olhos - Olha o que você esta fazendo.

- Dessss...culll...paaa – falou ele jogando farelos de propósito em Hermione, fazendo-a rir.

- Tudo bem, então, mais cuidado da próxima vez... Opsy! – ela jogou um copo de leite inteiro na camisa nova do ruivo – Foi sem querer.

Mas o olhar que ela deu foi tão marotamente ingênuo que ele nem quis passar sermão, ao invés disso ele passou geléia na barra de sua saia, só percebendo que a irmã sumira embaixo da mesa nesse momento.

- GINEVRAAAAAA! – berrou, fazendo aparecer uma Ginny totalmente desconsertada e corada que logo levou uma quantidade de mousse de maracujá no meu da testa. Seu rosto de tornou mais vermelho, mas de raiva agora.

- Ron, você ficou lo... – mas ela foi interrompida por Harry que empurrou uma grande quantidade de pasta de amendoim em sua boa beijando-a em seguida, que retribuiu o beijo apenas por vingança.

Vários outros quitutes voaram durante aquele café-da-manhã, por vez até enfeitiçados por um "Wingardium Leviosa", mas ninguém pareceu se importar, pois a brincadeira, por mais bagunceira e melequenta que fosse era muito divertida.

O.o

Era lamentável o estado da cozinha dos Granger: no chão, marcas de pão que foram triturados por pés, geléia de uva escorria pelas paredes e no lustre suco de laranja se misturavam com gotas de leite.

Encostados na parede onde havia um quadro intacto milagrosamente, se encontravam quatro pessoas, lamentando a grande destruição e suas conseqüências. Lá estavam Harry, Ginny, Ron e Hermione com expressão de profundo pesar, no colo dessa última estava Bichento, com ar confuso, mas ao mesmo tempo engraçado, pois tinha o focinho lambuzado de requeijão.

- Estão com fome? – Perguntou Harry, muito sarcasticamente fazendo todos rirem.

- Vamos, temos que dar um jeito nisso. – falou Hermione por fim – Precisamos arrumar tudo

- informou ela olhando pela janela acima da pia, onde os vizinhos a encaravam curiosos, provavelmente estranhando seu penteado a La Glacê - Mas... _Sem magia._ – alertou para Ron que já tinha a varinha em punho.

Poucos segundos depois, Harry segurava um balde transbordando de água, Ginny manuseava um esfregão com dificuldade nas paredes, Ron abria vários saquinhos de lixo e Hermione dava um jeito no chão com uma mangueira que jorrava água para todos os cantos, inclusive em bichento.

Era uma bela cena, Harry todo molhado assim como os amigos, ia e voltava trazendo baldes e mais baldes de água em seu musculoso ombro, Ginny esfregava emburrada o chão onde em um em um minuto caia, Ron reclamava a cada abaixada que dava pegando migalhas e mais migalhas que Hermione insistia existir. Hermione era a mais folgada na opinião de todos, ia e vinha com a mangueira, e se alguém argumentasse algo tomaria um banho para nunca mais ser esquecido.

- Ahhh – Ouviram um grito estridente e lá estava Hermione no chão. Todos riram sem parar do seu tombo enquanto ela tentava se levantar irritada ate que por piedade Ron foi ate ela e lhe deu o auxilio necessário, o que o fez lembrar da noite passada disfarçando isso num meio sorriso.

Já passava das três da tarde quando acabaram a humilde faxina, mas até que não foi um tempo tão perdido pois a cozinha estava brilhando de tão limpa.

- Estou com fome! – retomou Ron olhando para o fogão na esperança que surgisse dali ovos fritos com varias fatias de bacon.

- Também estou – concordou Ginny – O que faremos?

- Já sei! – Harry se levantou animado – Minha tia me mandou fazer uma vez, uma receita tradicional da família dela. – ele começou a fazer gestos de trituração e corte enquanto gesticulava – É algo com espaguete, ovos e bacon. Uma delicia! Só precisamos cozinhas, pôr no forno – Ginny encontrou o olhar de Hermione e riram juntas da agitação de Harry acompanhada pela cara de interesse que Ron –... E pronto.

- E se eu acrescentar no cardápio uma bela salada de cenouras? – sugeriu Ron quando o amigo concluiu sua explicação - Ficara uma coisa mais light, né?

- Sem querer interromper as duas dona-de-casa trocando suas receitas nada secretas, - zombou Ginny provocando ataques de tosse em Hermione, que reprimia uma risada sem sucesso - Mas... Quanto tempo acham que isso vai demorar?

- Não mais que trinta minutos – respondeu o irmão ranzinza, mas pouco ofendido pela piada.

- Ótimo! Adorei, as DUAS já podem se casar. – ela tentou novamente. – Mais falta uma coisa... Vocês sabem passar roupa? Porque pelo o que eu saiba, marido nenhum gosta de andar com as roupas surradas. - Hermione agora se debatia.

- Obrigado, Ginny – respondeu Harry com um olhar agourento, - Continue assim e vai ficar sem comer.

- Ai, Harry. – ela fingiu inocência – Você seria capaz?

- Claro, assim você pode comer seu prato pessoal preferido: frango torrado. – o sorriso da ruiva sumiu repentinamente.

- Você cozinha e eu passo as roupas, de acordo? – ela sugeriu esticando a mão ele apertou-a, seguindo para verificar seus ingredientes no armário.

Trinta minutos se passaram enquanto os garotos cozinhavam apressados, enquanto Ginny e Hermione ficaram responsáveis em ajeitar talheres, pratos e copos na mesa da sala de jantar. sem ao menos ser notado.

- Vamos logo, Harry estou morrendo de fome, cara. – pediu Ron já com metade de sua belíssima salada de cenoura no prato (o _belíssima_ acrescentado por ele obviamente).

- Ah, Ron. Coma logo suas saudáveis cenouras light, seu coelho! – xingou Ginny paciente com a espera do namorado.

- Para sua informação, cenouras ajudam na... – mas Harry o interrompeu adentrando o cômodo com uma travessa de seu famoso espaguete, ignorando o "finalmente" de Ron e sorrindo.

- Prontos para a minha delícia – perguntou ele sorrindo orgulhoso enquanto servia a todos o seu dote culinário que o trio contemplou fascinado, parecia delicioso.

Ficaram em silencio por quase toda refeição, apreciando cuidadosamente o espaguete, mas tiveram sua concentração interrompida quando Ron começou um discurso sobre a origem das cenouras e suas vitaminas. Harry e Ginny tiveram vontade de beijar os pés de Hermione por fazer Ron se calar colocando sua mão na boca do garoto em sinal de silencio, que ele concedeu um pouco contrariado.

Após a arrumação mágica da cozinha, pois ninguém estava afim de lavar pratos, os quatro descansavam os pés na mesinha de centro da sala, satisfeitos ou como Ron costumava dizer:

- Estou entupido! – e disfarçou quando a irmã suprimiu um deboche - O que vamos fazer agora? – Perguntou ele se jogando no sofá ao lado de Bichento, que pulou dali prevendo alguns cascudos que levaria do seu último fã.

- Sei lá, cara. – Harry deu de ombros – Preparou algo para hoje Mione?

- Não... – Hermione pôs a mão no queixo como sempre fazia toda vez se concentrava num problema – quando uma idéia palpitou em sua mente - Já ouviram falar em jogo da verdade? – todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente - É um jogo trouxa, na verdade, o nome original é verdade ou desafio... Acho que jogo da "verdade" uma coisa assim mais light. – e olhou para Ron que a reprimiu com uma expressão simples.

- Tem razão, me lembro agora – comentou Harry, contando que às vezes via Duda jogando com sua turma. Fez uma cara de nojo e continuou – Em uma só noite ele foi obrigado a beijar cerca de cinco meninas, realmente tive muita dó de todas. – E riu das próprias palavras.

Ron e Ginny não disseram nada, mas tinham uma expressão curiosa nos rostos sardentos, e quando Harry contou que o primo fora obrigado a enfiar a cabeça no lixo por cerca de três minutos e depois fazer com que a velha mais horrenda da rua o beijasse eles mal podiam esperar para jogar também.

- A melhor opção seria o jogo da verdade mesmo, - concluiu Mione que não queria nem saber de pagar um desafio, se concentrando apenas em descobrir segredos de Ron... "_Opsy,_ _de seus amigos"_, sussurrou ela para si mesma enquanto apanhava sua varinha.

- Vamos sentar em volta da mesa, para facilitar – sugeriu Harry e todos obedeceram.

- Como vocês sabem, todo jogo tem uma regra... – retomou Hermione - E nesse não será diferente – ela murmurou um feitiço na própria varinha atraindo olhares intrigados.

- O que você fez?

- Enfeiticei com um detector de mentiras, então ela acusa se alguém tentar burlar a pergunta – aquilo não pareceu incomodar ninguém, não naquele momento pelo menos – Esse lado faz a pergunta e esse responde. Duvidas?

Todos balançaram negativamente a cabeça.

- Ótimo – concluiu ela animada – Vamos começar, alguém se habilita?

- Eu! – ofereceu-se Ginny segurando a varinha.

- Não! Eu vou – Ron postou-se na frente da garota.

- Ah, Ron deixa eu ir? – a irmã pediu manhosa.

- Você é sempre a primeira, Ginny – Todos consideraram a atitude de Ron muito egoísta, mas ninguém sabia que o ruivo tinha um plano ou _objetivo_ em mente...

- Ron, primeiro as damas – observou Harry censurando-o, que acabou por ceder oferencendo a varinha de mau agrado.

- É só girar? – perguntou Ginny ansiosa.

Harry assentiu e a ruiva fez um rápido movimento com a varinha entrelaçada em seus dedos, o que a fez rodopiar velozmente dando a impressão de que iria acertar uma testa em cheio, mas diminuiu sua velocidade aos poucos, parando de frente para Ron.

- Oba! Eu pergunto... – Ron encarou Ginny como se tentasse amedrontá-la, mais todos que estavam ali viam o contrario disso acontecendo.

- Ron, o que você fazia até seus oito anos de idade? – Disse entrelaçando seus próprios dedos e franzindo o cenho numa tentativa de parecer seria e correta.

Ron arregalou seus olhos, estava pálido, parecia que Ginny tinha sido substituída por um basilisco. Tomou coragem e gaguejou.

-Eu... Eu... Arremessava você todos os dias da minha janela? – indagou o ruivo como se aquilo fosse uma opção e não uma resposta.

E momentaneamente faíscas e mais faíscas multicoloridas começaram a sair da varinha ao centro acertando em cheio Leela que passou voando a caminho do jardim.

- Isso é o que indica mentira. – explicou Mione lançando um olhar cômico e ao mesmo piedoso à Ron que fechou a cara para a irmã antes de falar:

- Eu... Eu... Eu tinha uma mania de chupar dedo – ficou pálido e resmungou – Feliz agora, Ginevra? – o ruivo tinha em seu olhar uma ameaça muda lançada diretamente a irmã, que poderia ser decifrada por "_agora vou te arremessar da torre mais alta de Hogwarts"._

Harry, Ginny, Hermione e Ron se divertiram muito naquele fim de tarde. Riram freneticamente das descobertas que fizeram através do jogo.

Nunca poderiam imaginar que Ginny tinha um cachecol que roubara de Harry em seu quarto ano e usava como ursinho quando ia dormir. (- Ah, então foi você que pegou aquele cachecol ridículo do Neville, Ginny? Ele me acusou pelo menos uma dez vezes. – comentou Hary fazendo a namorada fingir um vômito e corar ao mesmo tempo).

Também não suspeitavam que Hermione tivesse feito uma fileira com todos os seus ursos de pelúcias e lia para cada um deles _"Hogwarts - Uma Historia"_ durante suas férias no primeiro ano. (- Não é a toa que ela sabe o livro de cor – zombou Rony finalmente esclarecido)

Caíram na gargalhada só de ouvirem Harry confessando que todas as vezes que seus tios ficavam ausentes, ia para cozinha preparar umas receitas do livro da tia Guida e que um dia acabou por fazer beterrabas saírem do forno quando ele tinha quase certeza que colocara batatas ali.

Mas a perguntas leves foram se acabando e começaram a atingir um ponto que era pouco confortável para duas pessoas ali, _sentimentos_... Harry e Ginny não pareciam cansados da brincadeira, pois seus sentimentos eram visíveis a todos, mas Rony e Hermione receassem que alguma pergunta fosse feita, e isso aconteceu quando Harry apanhou a varinha, e após girá-la:

- O que realmente aconteceu entre você e Victor Krum? – foi a pergunta que ele fez sem receio ou medo, e Ron não podia acreditar que por fim, seu plano inicial se empreendera.

Tentando não se exaltar, Hermione respirou fundo e respondeu insegura e muito vermelha aos olhares de Harry e Ginny:

- Nós hum... Nos beijamos, foi pouco antes do baile de inverno. – sem manifestação nenhuma, ela prosseguiu – No fim no ano ele...

- Ta bom, ta bom... Já respondeu - Ron cruzou os braços com um olhar muito amargurado.

- Que foi, Ron? – indagou a irmã.

- Ainda estou bravo por não ter sido o primeiro... – e completou rapidamente – A jogar, você tem sempre que ser a primeira né, Ginny? Parece criança...

- Eu? Você só sabe...

- Sua vez de perguntar, Mione – Harry interrompeu a discussão.

Hermione pegou sua própria varinha, amaldiçoando mentalmente por ter lançado o feitiço anti-mentira na mesma. Fitou-a um segundo antes de girar enfurecida, poderia matar alguém naquele momento de tanta raiva que sentia, mas quando a varinha parou na frente de Harry, ela sentiu que uma vingançinha viria a calhar.

- Harry... – ela não perguntas embaraçosas a fazer – Você é virgem? – e quando percebeu já tinha feito uma, sem querer...

Harry pareceu ter levado um feitiço estuporante, nenhum um fio de cabelo se moveu antes de ele olhar de esgueira para Ginny e pigarrear.

- Sou... – arriscou ele, mas a varinha já havia soltado faíscas novamente indicando que era mentira.

De repente Ron pareceu engasgar, tossindo sem parar e tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ginny hesitou um segundo antes de dar tapas nas costas do irmão, o que o fez parar aos poucos puxando a mesma pelo braço:

- Ginny, você...Você... – ele ficou roxo, mas não conseguiu dizer.

A simples menção de que Ginny pudesse não ser mais sua irmãzinha era o bastante para fazê-lo aterrorizar-se. Ele continuou segurando o braço da garota, ainda vidrado e assumindo uma cor semelhante à um rabanete, quando ela se afastou indignada:

- Por Merlin, Ron... – exclamou ela indiferente – E se ele não perdeu comigo.

- Não seja ridícula, Ginny. – Harry ironizou – É claro que foi com... Hem, hem... Sou eu que giro agora?

Procedendo com rapidez, Harry apanhou a varinha sem dar bola ao olhar fulminante de Ron que parecia bufar de raiva a ponto de cometer o assassinato do Menino-Que-Sobreviveu ali mesmo naquela sala de estar. Mas quando a varinha parou, ele percebeu que perdera sua chance e agora estava encurralado novamente.

Harry olhou para os lados, o mesmo sentimento de vingança invadindo-a vagarosamente, foi quando fez sua escolha:

- O que você realmente sente pela Mione, Ron?

Hermione achou que seus órgãos vitais, pernas, braços pararam de funcionar instantaneamente. Faltava ar em seus pulmões, uma estranha sensação impedia sua garganta de emitir sons de protesto e seu estomago afundou muito, ela achou que ia desmaiar, mas a vontade de saber a resposta prevaleceu.

Ron não tinha uma expressão muito diferente, estava da mesma cor de um pergaminho comum, amarelo, indicando que certamente não tinha ar o suficiente em seus pulmões. Fitou a irmã e o amigo, ambos com olhares vagos e indiferentes, arriscou uma pequena olhadela para Hermione, mas ela parecia um tanto atônita.

- Que jogo mais estúpido! – exclamou levantando-se bruscamente. - Enjoei de jogar – largou a varinha de qualquer jeito na mesa e saiu da sala, todos puderam ouvir seus passos firmes e barulhentos subindo a escada e batendo a porta num estrondo.

Harry e Ginny fitando Mione surpresos e confusos ao que a garota respondeu num sorriso impossível de ser caracterizado assim antes de sair da sala alegando estar cansada. Harry e Ginny se entreolharam, e chegaram a conclusão de que aquela desculpa não caiu nada bem.

Deitado confortavelmente em sua cama Ron olhava para a janela, em busca do nada. Um raio cortou o céu escuro e pingos gigantes começaram a despencar respingando do parapeito para seu rosto tirando-o do transe e forçando-o a fechar a janela para impedir uma possível inundação pela força daquela tempestade que surgira do nada.

Com um grande estrondo ouviu a porta do quarto abrir violentamente e Hermione entrar alheia a qualquer coisa que Ron pudesse estar fazendo no quarto.

- Por que fez aquilo? – ela parecia extremamente irritada.

- Fiz o que? – ele retrucou em tom frio.

- Não se faça de mal entendido, Ron. – ela apontou o dedo acusando – Você fugiu de uma pergunta quando eu respondi uma tão embaraçosa quanto.

- Era uma pergunta estúpida e injusta.

- É injusto dizer o que sente por mim?

- Não é da sua conta o que eu sinto!

- Mas se tem haver comigo, é de meu interesse sim.

- Pois fique sabendo que não tem nada a ver, então... – ela não rebateu.

Algo dizia que seria incapaz já que os olhos ficaram extremamente claros, devido às lagrimas que se misturavam naquela íris cor de chocolate, saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, mas Ron seguiu-a.

- Mione? Mione? Por favor Mione, me escuta – pedia correndo atrás da amiga pelas escadas.

_- Impedimenta – _ela gritou na direção do ruivo, que desviou do feitiço graças ao seu excelente reflexo pela prática no quadribol, mas caiu do mesmo jeito, pois Bichento postou-se em seu caminho a fim de proteger sua dona.

- Gato maldito! – berrou o ruivo atraindo a atenção de Harry e Ginny, mas não de Hermione que saiu pela porta da frente sumindo na escuridão.

Rony se levantou e foi abordado instantaneamente:

- Ronald! Vocês brigaram de novo? – Ginny perguntou irônica, o que fez irmão ficar ainda mais bravo, retrucando aos berros.

- Não, Ginny eu acabei de pedi-la em casamento. – esfregou o joelho dolorido pela queda resmungando – Ai, meu joelho, viram para onde ela foi?

Harry deu de ombros, mas a namorada já abrira a porta indicando a saída para Ron:

- Vai logo atrás dela, é um perigo sair nessa chuva! – e jogou um enorme guarda-chuva em suas mãos – Não pense em voltar se não encontrá-la.

- Ta bom, Ginevra MOLLY WEASLEY! – E saiu apressado nem se importando com os desaforos que a irmã gritava às suas costas.

Correu sem rumo por ruas desconhecidas e desertas devido a chuva forte e incessante. Viu um casal encolhido sob um guarda-chuva e descartou a possibilidade de abrir o seu. Não fazia muito sentido se proteger já que estava completamente _ensopado_.

Continuou andando até que reconheceu uma sombra ao longe, sentada num balança postado entre outros brinquedos de um parque infantil no coreto central do bairro. Aproximou-se com cautela, reconhecendo Hermione cabisbaixa e pensativa.

- Mione? – chamou e viu a amiga levantar os olhos inchados para ele. Lágrimas e gotas de chuva misturando-se na expressão surpresa. – Vamos embora, está chovendo muito e você pode se resfriar se cont... – a garota o interrompeu com um riso de desdém.

- Essa imagem não combina com você, Ron. – e tornou a baixar a cabeça movendo os pés na areia molhada.

O ruivo sentou no balanço ao lado, pensando em algo para dizer:

- Ora, Mione... – começou ele cansado – Eu me preocupo se você ficar doente e...

- Sério? – ela indagou antes que ele terminasse – Por há pouco me disse que não tinha nada a ver com sua vida.

- Não foi isso que eu dizer. – e cruzou os braços injuriado. – a garota se levantou bruscamente.

- Então diga logo o quer dizer e pare de me mandar sinais ou códigos que não consigo decifrar – continuou encarando-o de cima – Ou você é mesmo tão idiota que não percebeu as minhas indiretas DIRETAS!

Por um momento, Hermione realmente achou que Ron revidaria de forma agressiva, era sempre assim que começavam uma discussão e dessa vez não seria diferente. Porém, surpreendentemente, o ruivo apenas se levantou e fitou-a confuso ao que a garota respondeu:

- Não entendeu de novo, não foi? – retomou ela percebendo que mais uma vez, Ron não entendeu o que era óbvio para todos. – Porque eu não estou surpresa, sinceramente Ron? Eu desisto.

Já ia se virando, mas Ron agarrou seu braço forçando-a se virar para ele. Olhou para ela com muita convicção, como se a visse pela primeira vez. Estava linda, mesmo irritada e molhada. Aproximou-se devagar querendo ler a íris naquela imensidão castanha pela qual ele pareceu totalmente hipnotizado.

Ela não tinha idéia do que fazer com o ruivo tão perto de si, mas não se afastou ainda esperando algo que veio sem aviso, surpreendendo-a. Ron segurou seu queixo a ponta dos dedos e a beijou na testa. Já ia se manifestar com fúria, mas ele não parou... Beijou-a novamente, perto da orelha e no centro na bochecha, parecia tentar contornar seu rosto quando voltou a beija-la, do lado da boca agora e abaixo do queixo.

Hermione achou que ele ia por fim beija-la no local que ela tanto aguardava, mas quando ele parou um momento o nariz sardento encostado ao seu, foi ela quem o fez puxando a nuca do ruivo com as mãos e selando o beijo tão esperado. Ron a evolveu pela cintura aprofundando ainda mais o gesto, e Mione apenas brincava com os cabelos dele entrelaçando-os em seus dedos.

Horas poderiam ter se passado eos dois não se dariam conta disso. O fato de que estavam ali, beijando-se lentamente e explorando cada pedaço de boca um do outro pareceu um nirvana para ambos. Hermione sentiu vontade de se beliscar, ou _talvez beliscar ele_ (não acreditava que ele demorara taaaaaanto para beija-la tão bem como fazia) para ver se aquilo não era, de fato um sonho.

Quando achavam que não lhe restavam mais ar nos pulmões, se afastaram ofegantes e duplamente corados. Sorriram estranhamente e sem saber o que dizer ou como agir sem estragar aquele momento perfeito.

Por fim, Ron decidiu pegar a mão de Mione entre as suas próprias e beija-la com carinho, antes de pedir:

- Mione, eu... Sinto muito. – ele gaguejou – Você me perdoa? Eu sei que... – mas ela o calou colocando o indicador em seus lábios.

Os pensamentos de Mione para aquela pergunta não eram muito concretos, tinha vontade de dizer "Desculpas? Depois desse beijo você está 100 por cento absolvido, alias... Nem lembro porque brigamos" mas como sua mente e sua boca não estavam trabalhando juntos, ela apenas sorriu ao que Ron entendeu como um "Eu te perdôo" apenas (se ele soubesse...).

Um trovão muito alto assustou-os, seguido de um relâmpago que pareceu não cair muito longe dali, Mione se jogou nos braços de Ron sem hesitar. O ruivo sorriu e por fim abriu seu guarda-chuva, ofereceu a mão para a garota e os dois puseram-se a voltar para a mansão Granger.

Assim que adentraram a sala de estar, perceberam que Ginny e Harry estavam assistindo a outra metade do filme Titanic, já que adormeceram durante a mesma na noite anterior. Embora não parecessem tão concentrados assim, se agarrando nos sofá sem a mínima suspeita de que alguém os observava.

Hermione fitou Ron aflita, mas o garoto pareceu milagrosamente calmo, dando de ombros:

- Pior que isso não vai ficar. – e parou um segundo – Talvez sim, mas... Ah não importa! – e deu um selinho em Hermione que se afastou rapidamente.

- Ron, aqui não – ela sussurrou olhando para o casal, que ainda estavam compenetrados em seu... _Programa._

- Você quer esconder isso, Mione? – indignou-se o ruivo, mas ao ver o sorriso envergonhado da namorada ele percebeu que ela ainda não estava pronta para gritar aos quatro ventos que o amava.

E embora não tivesse dúvidas de que ela realmente partilhava o mesmo sentimento dele por ela, considerou se a idéia de esconder o romance era má ou não. Os rostos dos Granger apareceram de repente, com olhares ciumentos de sua filha namorando um garoto que dormia ao quarto ao lado.

Sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente afastando a imagem de Fred e Jorge tirando sarro de sua cara e sorriu de volta para Hermione, que o fitava confusamente. Talvez não seja tão má idéia assim? Esconder é divertido, pensou antes de conduzi-la até a porta do quarto:

- Ok, Mione. – falou por fim – Eu não me importo de esconder nossa relação até que se sinta pronta para contar...

Ela sorriu e o abraçou subitamente, quase por derruba-lo:

- Boa noite, Ron. – desejou a garota segurando a maçaneta com uma mão e a outra na dele.

Ron a puxou novamente para um ultimo beijo deixando-a tão perplexa quanto a si próprio. Mais alguns minutos de total conexão e finalmente se afastaram, sorrindo bobadamente. A garota lutou contra a vontade de fechar a porta, mas parecia ser um gesto involuntário.

Sem notar que estavam encharcando o tapete com suas vestes ainda ensopadas, os dois se encostaram de costa na porta, um de cada lado. Escorregando vagarosamente até o chão, e com sorrisos idênticos nos semblantes molhados pelas gotas de chuva, ou seriam lágrimas de felicidade? Era quase impossível diferenciar...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/A)** E ai? Gostaram da surpresa? O que acharam do beijo deles? Esse capítulo tá engraçado?

me afogando em perguntas

Recadinhos pessoais:

**.Miss.H.Granger.**Gostou? Quando eu estava escrevendo eu lembrei da sua Reviews:

"_Eu realmente gostaria de ver a Hermione deixando o ruivo sem ar de tanto beijar. Prometa-me que vai me presentear com algo assim (ou melhor... rs). E verdade e desafio com feitiço para evitar mentiras é maldade_. " Foi meio complicado, mas acho que ficou bonitinha essa cap.

**Clara dos Anjos** brigado por me dar força, as vezes da mesmo vontade de desanimar, mais já que comecei eu tenho que continuar...agora tenho que ir ate o fim.

Você me perguntou sobre o MEU H/G: Harry e Ginny

E se você gosta mesmo dos "_momentos_" Harry e Ginny se prepare que você ainda não viu nada (nada demais é claro)

**Biah:** E ai o que achou do jogo da VERDADE? Gostou?

Ushushushuhsuhsuhs

**Rena V:** Gostou de ver os dois juntos? Tomara que sim...

**Marina:** Claro que eu ler a sua fic, posta logo, ok?

**Tsuki Koorime** Eu acho que o Harry e a Ginny com as indiretas que eles ficavam dando já davam um empurrãozinho. Mais a Mione e o Ron se gostam mto acho que não iria ter necessidade, e acho que no 7º livro vai se +- assim também "espontâneo"

.Miss.H.Granger..Miss.H.Granger.: Gostou do beijo deles? Na hora em que eu estava escrevendo lembrei da sai Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário

**fruitybubbles** Bom, é o seguinte, quando eu resolvi fazer essa fic, eu não tinha certeza de como fazer, achei o 6º livro mto dramático, se o 6º foi assim vc podi imaginar o 7º...enfim... resolvi escrever essa fic um pouco distante do mundo dramático como agente tah lendo dos livros, acho que tinha que ter um pouquinho mais de comedia, (oq na minha opinião esta faltando no livro) e fazer uma fic com eles ainda adolescestes... acho que vai ser mto estranho as férias do próximo, e também alem do mais a Doom tah escrevendo uma fic perfeita em relação ao sétimo. **Eu recomendo** _Doom falando aqui ta? rsss_

Resumindo: o livro se passa quando estão indo para o 7º (mto diferente) mais tudo bem...Deixando claro que NÃO É UNIVERDO ALTERNATIVO.

Bom é isso, desculpem ficar enrolando... Queria agradecer todos os comentários, amo todos, e, por favor, continuem...

Bjus p/ todos vocês!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(N/B) **Para quem não sabe, N/B significa nota da beta... E mesmo que isso não esteja nos conformes do universo fic, adicionei a abreviação por conta própria... Rs

Aqui quem fala é a DoomPotter, beta-reader oficial dessa fic maravilhosa (sim, eu sou puxa-saco) da minha mui amiga Cellinha Granger.

Eu aproveito esse espaço que ela não me concedeu oficialmente para avisar que a demora da fic é tudo culpa minha... a Cellinha, mesmo com seu bloqueio mental (que roubou de mim, alias) terminou a fic já faz uns quatro dias, mas Doom aqui ocupada com seus projetos malucos acabou por adiantar o processo de betagem.

Sorry

Mas vocês me perdoam ... Mesmo com os errinhos constantes de português que às vezes passam despercebidos né? Agora vou postar a fic logo para vocês possam apreciar.

E NÃO ESQUEÇAM DAS REVIEWS! A CELLINHA MERECE! (eu tbm tah?) Rss

se despedefinalmente

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Preview:**

Ron e Hermione finalmente conseguiram se acertar, mas por quanto tempo isso continuara? E será que o casal conseguirá se encontrar as escondidas de Harry e Ginny? Não percam...

Próximo capitulo:A Difícil Batalha

By Cellinha Granger


End file.
